Devices having a touch panel, such as a smartphone, a tablet terminal, a digital camera and the like, are becoming more widely spread. When performing an input operation on the touch panel in such a device, the operator can operate the device by touching a screen provided on the touch panel with his/her fingers or by moving his/her fingers while still touching the screen.
Further, although these devices can store content, such as image data, music data, and electronic book data, in a built-in or a removable recording medium, recently, with the development of greater capacity recording media, the number of pieces of content that can be stored in a recording medium has been increasing.
With the increase in the number of pieces of content that can be stored in a recording medium, it takes a longer time to find a desired piece of content. Therefore, there is a need for a technology that makes it easier to find a desired piece of content from among a large number of pieces of content. For example, PTL 1 discloses a technology that changes the scroll speed of stored images based on the tilt of a digital camera.